Two Soliders, One Encounter
by romirola
Summary: Teenagers Sam Winchester and Shawn Spencer actually do have a lot in common, or so they find out.
1. Prolouge

**Hello, everybody! Here's a Psych/Supernatual story I've been thinking about. This is the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**A/N: Just to make things simpler, I'm making Sam and Shawn the same age, fifteen. **

**Two Soldiers, One Encounter**

"What did you say to me?!" John Winchester demanded of his fifteen-year-old son who stood across from him with a defiant look on his face. These teenage, hormone-filled years of his youngest son would be the death of him. That was for sure.

"Look, Dad, I really don't see the problem with me just going out with a friend tonight. Nothing's gonna happen!" Sam Winchester insisted of his father. "It's just a movie!"

Dean Winchester lowered his magazine so he could watch the scene play out before him. '_Don't push it, Sammy. You're walking on thin ice,'_ he sadly thought. In all actuality, the kid's request wasn't that much to ask, but when anything was being asked of John Winchester…

"I need you tonight, Sammy. Dean and I both, for back-up. So, tonight, you, me, and Dean will ALL be going to the graveyard. Do I make myself clear?" John tilted his head a bit, crossing his arm with intimidation to only further emphasize his words.

"Yes, sir," Sam spat out through clenched teeth. His hazel eyes didn't meet John's, but instead, were fixed on the floor. He bit his lip in an effort to squelch all the insults and arguments he felt bubbling up inside him. Swallowing convulsively, Sam took to the stairs of the apartment and began ascending them.

"And work on that attitude!" John yelled right before he heard the door to Sam's room slam shut.

"That went well," Dean offered, still skimming the same page of his magazine, not really reading it.

"That boy…" John trailed off angrily. "What is going on with him? Every single word out of my mouth, he questions!" The father sat down in a chair opposite Dean. "He's so much different than you were, Dean," he explained. "Sure you were a typical teenager, but when I gave an order, you followed it. Still do," John said with pride.

"Sam's not me," Dean said simply. "Besides, Dad, you can't blame him for wanting to have a little fun."

"He can be a damn good hunter," John sighed, looking in the general direction of Sam's room. "But he'll never be able to if he doesn't follow orders now."

"Sam's a little more rebellious than me, I'll grant you that," Dean agreed. "But we really don't need him tonight, Dad. I… I mean it's a simple salt and burn. So what if he goes to the movies tonight? There will always be another hunt."

"No!" John immediately responded. "It's not about that anymore. Sam needs to recognize my authority! He is hunting with us tonight, end of story," John dismissed.

"Yes, sir," Dean affirmed as he went back to aimlessly flipping through his magazine issue. His father was in no mood for an argument, or, for that matter… a conversation. Dean knew enough not to push any limits when John was in that mood. He'd let both his father and Sam cool down before mending the fence between them.

Yet again…

**********

Sam picked up the phone and angrily dialed his friend's number, hoping he could make up a good reason for breaking his plans tonight.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Shawn. It's Sam," he hesitantly introduced.

_"Aww. Why can't you come tonight?" _ fifteen-year-old Shawn Spencer asked with disappointment evident in his voice.

Sam was taken aback by the other teen's frankness. "What? How'd you know I was calling to tell you that?"

Shawn only laughed, for he'd answered that question many times throughout his life. _"Your tone. Your breath pattern. Lots of little things can tip someone off," _he explained.

"Oh. Uhh… anyway," Sam continued, "I can't go tonight. My dad says 'no'. I swear, sometimes I feel like he's a dictator, not my father."

_"I hear ya,"_ Shawn interjected with understanding. _"I don't want to get you in any trouble with your old man. We can always hang out some other time,"_ he added with optimism.

"I know, but I feel bad," Sam sighed.

_"Don't,"_ Shawn insisted.

"Fine," Sam laughed, even though he was still bummed out that his plans for the evening now involved digging up a coffin at a gravesite and burning its contents.

_"Shawn? Shawn?! What are you doing? I told you to finish your homework and report straight to me! If I come in there and you're on that phone…!" _ a voice bellowed through the phone so loudly that Sam could hear every word crystal clear.

"Shawn, are-?"

"_Sorry, Sam. I gotta go. I'll see you at school on Monday," _ Shawn hurriedly told Sam with a fearful tone.

Before Sam could even respond, he heard the worrying '_click_' on the other line, signaling Shawn had already hung the phone up.

**That's that first chapter! What did you think? Please, leave me a review! It just makes my day!**

**P.S. Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter!**


	2. If You Lose Your Focus For One Second

**Next chapter is up! Enjoy!**

**A/N: Just to make things simpler, I'm making Sam and Shawn the same age, fifteen. **

"Can you explain what, 'Do your homework and report to me,' means, Shawn?" Henry Spencer demanded too loudly for his fifteen-year-old son.

Shawn thought for a moment. "Well, I believe that it's part of a secret code that actually means, 'Feel free to make chocolate pudding.' I did not feel inclined to do so and I…"

"Shawn!" Henry cut off. "Do you think this is some big joke? How are you ever gonna learn to be a cop if you keep acting this way?"

"Umm… Law and Order reruns?" Shawn cleverly guessed.

"Alright," Henry acknowledged, trying to keep steam from coming out of his ears. "Since all this is a big joke to you, keep on laughing tomorrow morning. When you're running."

"Aw, wait a minute, Dad!" Shawn's expression turned serious and defiant. "That's not fair. I wasn't on the phone for five minutes, and now you're gonna make me run five miles?"

"Questioning my authority?" Henry noted with disdain. "Now make it eight miles."

"Why?!" Shawn insisted.

"You are going to be a cop, Shawn. If you disobey an order and lose focus, it'll be impossible to know what's going to happen. And if you don't know what's about to happen, how are you supposed to know what to do?" Henry prophesized. "If you lose your focus for one second, someone can get hurt."

"That's still no reason for me to have to-"

"Just go to your room!" Henry snapped, his deeper voice drowning out Shawn's. "Now!"

"That was ridiculous!" John fumed as he slammed the door furiously. "That hunt was, by far, the most clumsy and unprepared I've seen both you be!"

"I'm sorry, Dad," Dean breathed slowly.

"Why?" demanded John.

"Not fast enough. Didn't aim right," came the answer. "I was stupid."

"Damn right you were," John affirmed. "We are hunters. If you lose your focus for one second, someone can get hurt. Think about that tonight." John dismissed Dean and turned to Sam. "And you…"

"Let me just make this clear. I'm not sorry," Sam made known. "I… No, we. Me and Dean both got the job done back there. Isn't that what hunting is all about?"

"You leave your brother out of this." John paced back and forth. "And no. That's not what this is about. "We get the job done with the least casualty rate we can. That is our job. We help people, Sam. Why can't you get that through your head?"

Sam remained quiet and stalked away from his father. Refusing to answer was a worse offense than a smart-mouthed answer, as far as John Winchester was concerned.

"Don't you walk away from me!" he bellowed.

"Too late," Sam returned without turning around to face John. Instead of doing as John said, he kept walking. Sam took to the stairs two at a time, leaving a bewildered John alone.

"Sam…" Dean confronted.

"Don't, Dean. Just don't," Sam pre-warned.

"I wasn't-"

"You were just gonna defend him like always, Dean! And I'm sick of it!" insisted Sam. "He humiliated us down there, after a successful hunt! I don't see why you just sit back and take it."

"Dad is… maybe… a little overzealous. Sure. You know I'll agree with you on that, Sammy," Dean explained. "But… just pick your battles. Is this one really worth it?"

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, and make my day?**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
